Abre los Ojos OneShot
by yoshisan57
Summary: [Continuación del capitulo 37 del juego] Kentin ha terminado conmigo. Después de tratar de hablar con él en aquella discoteca las cosas no terminaron para nada bien. Él está cambiando, y esto es debido a la influencia de Evan. No puedo dejarlo solo, hacer eso sería condenarlo a la destrucción. Voy a encontrar una solución, aunque eso me lleve a ganarme su odio.


Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, no hacía nada más que ver su silueta alejarse con paso rápido y furioso. Me había quedado con las palabras en la boca; mi mano, que había sido rechazada por él, se había quedado estática en el aire; mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, las cuales borroneaban mi vista y no me permitían ser testigo del momento en el que su silueta había desaparecido de mi campo de visión. Cuando por fin pude reaccionar puse ambas manos en mi pecho, en un inútil acto de tratar de calmar mi corazón. Mis lágrimas caían sin parar mojando mis manos y parte de mi vestido.

Di un par de pasos y me senté en el borde de la acera. Deje caer mi rostro entre mis rodillas y note como el peso de la realidad se hacía cada vez más presente en mí. Solo quería llorar, solo quería despertar de este terrible sueño; regresar al momento en el que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de venir aquí y desistir de ello.

En un momento mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Es muy curioso, me había pasado los últimos días quejándome del calor y ahora no podía parar de temblar. Aunque a decir verdad, no sé si tiemblo por el frio, o por el nudo de emociones que se acumulan en mi garganta. Quiero gritar, pero no es el lugar para ello; quiero romper algo, pero no hay nada que pueda romper. ¿Qué puedo hacer para desahogar toda esta catarata de sentimientos?

Estoy triste, estoy furiosa, estoy preocupada. Y la causa de todo esto se resume en las actitudes insolentes de una sola persona. Si tan solo me permitiera ayudarlo, si tan solo me escuchara, si tan solo abriera los ojos y viera de otra forma el panorama de su alrededor. Este no es el chico gentil y tímido del que me enamore. Este es un burdo intento de matón de barrio combinado con malas compañías y rebeldía insana.

—¡Sucrette! ¿¡Qué pasó!? —Levante la cabeza y vi a Armin y Alexy en frente mío, mirándome con una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación.

—Kentin ha roto conmigo —decirlo en palabras fue más difícil, me hacía darle veracidad a lo ocurrido.

No pude ni mencionar una palabra sin que se me partiera la voz y que las lágrimas cayeran con mayor intensidad. Trate de secarme la cara con mis manos lo mejor que pude, pero lo único que conseguía era que todo el maquillaje se corriera.

—Oh, Su — Alexy se arrodillo a mi lado y me dio un ligero abrazo—. Seguro no lo dijo en serio, mañana te pedirá disculpas.

—Sí, solo lo dijo por la calentura del momento. Va a terminar arrepintiéndose, ya lo veras. — Armin había colocado su mano en mi espalda. Él también hacia su intento de consolarme—. Toma, a menos que quieras parecerte al payaso de IT, deberías limpiarte. —Me tendió un pañuelo de papel, el cual tome susurrando un débil gracias. Al pasarlo un par de veces por mis ojos veía como se manchaba de negro, debido al delineador en mis ojos.

Me quede en silencio limpiándome lo mejor que podía, los chicos no decían nada mientras me observaban. De vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas, pero volvían a prestar su atención en mí.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? El plan fue peor de lo que esperábamos. —Tenía la sensación de que Alexy me diría te lo dije, pero debió haberse dado cuenta de que no es el momento de reprimendas.

—Hablar con él va a ser inútil a partir de ahora, no va a dejar ni que saquemos el tema.

—Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento, ahora solo quiero ir a mi casa. —les pedí en voz baja. Ya había tenido suficientes emociones por un día, ya había sufrido lo máximo que puedo soportar, solo quiero descansar y esperar a que mañana sea otro día.

—Este bien, tienes razón. Es suficiente por hoy.

—Venga, hay que irnos — Armin me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, Alexy hizo lo mismo y yo los mire con una sonrisa.

—Gracias chicos.

—Por nada. —Me sonrió Armin.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, te apoyare siempre. —Alexy se acercó a mí y tomó el pañuelo de mis manos—. Si llegas a tu casa con esa cara tus padres se preocuparan por ti, déjame terminar de limpiarte. —Pasó el pañuelo alrededor de mis ojos. Él tiene razón, no quiero que mis padres se preocupen y no estoy segura de querer responder a sus preguntas.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la parada del autobús y esperamos allí, Alexy no había soltado mi mano en todo el tiempo y Armin pasaba su mano por mi espalda de vez en cuando. Me agradan esos gentiles gestos que tienen conmigo, me hacen sentir acompañada y me ayudan a calmarme.

El autobús no tardó mucho en llegar, y mucho menos en llegar a mi casa, supongo que yo he estado tan pérdida en mis propios pensamientos que no prestaba atención a mí alrededor. Al bajar en la parada me despedí de los chicos con la promesa de reencontrarnos el lunes en la escuela. Alexy me animaba diciéndome que ese día Kentin vendría a mi arrepentido por todo.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi casa tome una gran bocanada de aire, debía dar la impresión de que nada malo ha pasado, y no creo poder fingirlo muy bien. Con solo pensar en las últimas palabras de Kentin hace que mis ojos se vuelvan a llenar de lágrimas. Pero no podía dejar que se me notase, debo contenerme lo mejor posible.

Al abrir la puerta estaba todo oscuro, prendí la luz del living y encima de la mesita había una nota en la que decía que habían aprovechado la noche para salir. Automáticamente mi cuerpo se relajó, di un largo suspiro y deje la nota en su lugar para poder dirigirme a mi habitación.

Tire el bolso a un lado, me deshice de mis zapatos, arroje la chaqueta y el vestido encima de la silla y me quite las medias. Me metí en la cama en ropa interior, ni siquiera me moleste en buscar mi pijama, o en quitarme el resto del maquillaje. Solo me arrope entre las sabanas y abrace la almohada, y una vez más comencé la llorar.

Pero esta vez no estaba en mitad de la calle, y no tenía a nadie que me consolara, esta vez estoy sola, en la oscuridad de mi habitación, en el calor de las sabanas. Les di el permiso a mis lágrimas de salir como quieran, y de mi cuerpo a reaccionar como quiera. Así que aquí estoy yo, sollozando a más no poder, con mi nariz sonando de vez en cuando y mi almohada mojándose por mis lágrimas. Sus palabras se repetían en mi cabeza como un bucle, recordaba su rostro y lo enfadado que parecía estar conmigo. Los buenos recuerdos aparecían fugazmente para romperse como el cristal, dándome a entender que ya nunca más volveré a recordarlos con el mismo amor que antes. Ya no volveré a vivir esos bellos recuerdos, ya no volveré a sentir las mismas emociones. Y sí, puede que esté siendo muy negativa, pero solo déjenme así.

Solo por esta noche permítanme hundirme en la desesperanza, permítanme llorar todo lo que deba llorar, permítanme explorar lo peor que mi lúgubre imaginación pueda brindarme. Solo déjenme en mi pequeña habitación oscura y esperen a que me duerma del cansancio, mañana será otro día y tal vez mañana tenga una pequeña sonrisa para darle a alguien. Solo quiero esperar a que el tiempo pase y estas heridas que ahora me atormentan se conviertan en cicatrices, en algo que mirare en un futuro y solo recordare el daño que me causo, pero que espero no volver a sufrir.

El fin de semana se ha pasado de forma lenta, demasiado lenta. El día siguiente a mi intervención en la discoteca desperté tarde, mis padres ya habían preparado el almuerzo y estaban esperándome. El resto de la tarde y todo el domingo no podía dejar de ver mi teléfono, estaba esperando una llamada de Kentin.

Rosa se había enterado por parte de Alexy lo ocurrido, en su llamada trato de consolarme y me dijo que no trate de hablar en ningún momento con Kentin, ella estaba confiada en que debía ser él quien se diera cuenta de su error y viniera a disculparse, yo no debía suplicarle porque no había hecho nada malo, había tratado de ayudarle y él me rechazó. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que esperase no llegaba ni siquiera un mensaje de él, no había ninguna señal que me hiciera tener fe en los argumentos de Rosa.

En la mañana del lunes me desperté con mucho cansancio, sentía que no había dormido nada. No quería ir a clases, pero no quiero tener que poner una excusa y preocupar a mis amigos por mi ausencia. Les prometí que nos reuniríamos hoy y no quiero faltar a eso por un malestar emocional.

Elegí mi ropa sin mucha preocupación, solo quería algo simple que se pudiera acomodar con este calor, un pantalón de jean con roturas y una simple blusa holgada fue lo primero que tome del armario. Al terminar de desayunar tome mi mochila y salí de mi casa con un ánimo por los suelos. Creo que me tomo más tiempo del normal llegar al instituto.

—¡Mira quién viene allí! —Ni siquiera levante la vista, ya era un mal día y ahora me encontraba de frente con la Reina Batata.

—Una babosa andante con una cara peor que su cuerpo. —Increíble, deben tener todo un libro de insultos sin gracia. Aunque puedo entender que su nivel sea tan bajo viendo la gran inteligencia de Li.

Fruncí el ceño al verlas, en serio que no estaba de humor para aguantar sus estupideces. Seguí caminando para pasarlas de largo pero Amber me tomo bruscamente del brazo y me hizo tenerla frente a mí.

—¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo? —hablaba con una irritante voz, exagerando su falsa preocupación. Me irritaba, hoy más que nunca su sola presencia me irritaba. Pero no me deje llevar, no iba a seguirle el juego.

—¿Quieres que hable con Priya? —Podría jurar que se puso pálida por unos segundos, al instante me soltó y trato de recomponerse.

—N-no es necesario. Vete de aquí, tu presencia me da nauseas. —Fue ella quien se fue primero y Li la seguía con una mirada que parecía no entender nada.

Trate de relajarme y fui hasta mi taquilla, deje unos libros de ciencia y saque los de historia, después entre al aula y me senté en el último asiento al lado de la ventana. Había llegado justo a tiempo porque al momento de sentarme sonó el timbre y el aula se fue llenando.

No paraba de mirar la puerta, veía a todos entrar y ubicarse entre todos los otros lugares. En un momento llegaron Alexy y Rosa, al verme me sonrieron y yo les sonreí. Pensé que vería entrar a Kentin, pero parece que se salteara esta primera hora de clase. Mis amigos se sentaron a mí alrededor, pero preferimos no hablarnos cuando vimos al señor Farrés entrar al aula dispuesto a dar clase, otra llamada de atención de su parte no me iba a venir nada bien.

En el receso Rosa y Alexy movieron sus sillas para estar justo a mi lado, Armin también se acercó a hablar con nosotros. Aunque a decir verdad no sé de qué podría hablar, solo podría responder "estoy bien", y "no sé qué más puedo hacer". Después de todo ya no siento que haya algo que pueda hacer por mi parte.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Me miraba preocupado Alexy.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Bueno, eso es cuestionable. ¿Has recibido una llamada de Kentin? —pregunto Rosa con la mirada seria.

—No, no dio ninguna señal. —Se formó un leve silencio, el cual decidí romper—. ¿Tienen alguna noticia de Evan?

—Nos llamó durante el fin de semana. —me respondió Armin.

—Incluso fue a buscarnos a nuestra casa. —continuo Alexy.

—Parecía bastante apenado, pero para mí es de esos tipos que te llenan la cabeza con disculpas vacías y después siguen siendo imbéciles.

—Sí, también pensé lo mismo. Nuestros padres no entendían porque no queríamos verle y tuvimos que decirles que era una mala influencia. No me agrada tener este tipo de relación con un hermano, pero él no parece tener intención de cambiar. —Alexy se ve bastante afectado por esto, y es comprensible. Cuando conoció a Evan parecía tan emocionado por la noticia, cualquiera se decepcionaría al darse cuenta del tipo de persona que es en realidad.

Por desgracia no teníamos mucho tiempo de receso y tuvimos que levantarnos para ir a la clase de Delanay, y para mi pesar me encontré allí con Kentin. Él se hallaba sentado en su lugar al lado de Kim, miraba hacia un lado, parecía querer evitar a todo el mundo y por lo visto Kim tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien con él a su lado.

Al parecer me había quedado parada en medio del salón viéndolo, por lo que Rosa me tomo del brazo para llevarme al asiento junto a ella, me hablaba de que intentara no prestarle atención, que parezca estar pasándola bien porque, después de todo, así funciona la técnica que quería implementar. Sin embargo, yo no sabría decir si me siento conforme con eso. Quiero levantarme y hablarle, quiero explicarle como me siento, quiero poder ayudarlo y quisiera lograr que él aceptara mi ayuda.

En toda la clase no he podido concentrarme, lo he tratado, he escrito todo lo que la profesora escribe en la pizarra. Pero aun así no logre comprender sus explicaciones. Cuando por fin la clase acabo fingí estar concentrada en mis libros para no notar el momento en el que Kentin pase por al lado de nuestra mesa y salga del aula. Levante la vista únicamente cuando me asegure que ya nadie quedaba, aunque Rosa se quedó a mi lado viéndome son seriedad y preocupación mezclada.

—Te es difícil ignorarlo, verdad.

—Sí, quiero ir a hablarle y solucionarlo todo de una vez.

—Escucha, en mi opinión la mejor forma de hacerle ver a Kentin el error que cometió es haciéndole ver cómo es su mundo sin ti en él. Y eso significa ignorarlo completamente, aunque sea evidente que tratas de evitarlo debes hacerlo. Aun creo que el Kentin gentil está escondido dentro de él, esa actitud de engreído es solo una etapa pasajera.

—Gracias Rosa. No creo poder hacerlo sola, ¿podrías quedarte conmigo para asegurarte de que lo haga bien? —La mire con una sonrisa, ella ha sabido cómo ayudarme. Aunque me cueste demostrarlo, confío en su plan.

—Por supuesto, Alexy y yo estaremos siempre a tu lado y te levantaremos siempre el ánimo las veces que haga falta, saber que puedes contar con nosotros.

Me gustaría decir que el resto del día fue acorde a la primera parte de su plan, pero ocurría exactamente lo mismo en los siguientes días. Yo trataba de evitar lo mejor que podía a Kentin, pero él no parecía mejorar, sino todo lo contrario. Cada vez había más discusiones alrededor de él, llegaba tarde a varias clases y ya no quedaba ni un solo profesor al que no le hubiera faltado el respeto. Varias personas hablaron con él, mis amigos se acercaron en varias ocasiones para tratar de calmarlo, pero nada parecía dar resultado. Estaba decayendo y ya no puedo aguantar, no quiero seguir esperando a que un milagro le haga cambiar de parecer, porque se nota que si lo dejamos solo se autodestruirá.

Ya he hablado con Rosa, Armin y Alexy. Ya no puedo seguir manteniéndome al margen de todo y he decidido intervenir nuevamente, pero esta vez no lo hare sola, ellos estarán conmigo para respaldarme y darme apoyo en mis palabras. Hoy es viernes, y al finalizar las clases interceptare a Kentin en la salida y hablare con él. Esta vez me siento más segura, esta vez si confío en que lo voy a lograr.

El corazón me late a mil por hora, mis nervios hacen que mis manos tiemblen y el calor solo hace que sude más de la cuenta. La última clase está por terminar y debo apurarme en salir si no quiero perderlo.

Cuando por fin solo la campana guarde todas mis cosas en mi mochila y salí prácticamente corriendo, pero ya no divisaba a Kentin en los pasillos, él había adquirido la costumbre de guardar todo cinco minutos antes de tocar el timbre para ser el primero en irse. Corrí hacia la salida pero ya se encontraba atestada de los alumnos de acaban de salir de educación física. Giraba en el mismo lugar, tratando de verlo entre el mundo de gente que se apuraba en salir del instituto, pero no lo lograba. Cuando me pareció que sería imposible encontrarlo en las puertas del instituto fui corriendo por el camino hacia la cafetería y el parque, estoy segura que él ya debe estar de camino a su casa.

Y no me equivocaba, lo había encontrado justo en la entrada al parque. Parecía tener bastante prisa y tuve que correr hacia él para alcanzarlo.

—¡Kentin espera! —Aunque lo llamara parecía no querer detenerse, así que no tuve más remedio que tomarlo del brazo y obligarlo a mirarme.

—¿¡Qué quieres!? —Se le notaba molesto, así no podría charlar con tranquilidad.

—Por favor escúchame. Estoy preocupada por ti, todos lo estamos.

—Sí, ya me dijiste eso. Y también me dijiste que me alejara de mi mejor amigo. Déjame en paz. —Intento volver a irse pero volví a tomarlo del brazo, a lo que él se libró con brusquedad.

—¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! Ya no somos nada, así que deja de preocuparte de una maldita vez. —Y una vez más me sentí herida, volví a quedare paralizada y con las palabras en la boca como aquella noche. No quería dejarlo ir, si lo hacia lo condenaría a la destrucción, debía hacer algo pero me es difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas que lo hagan escucharme.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser un imbécil y escucharla? — Armin había aparecido sin que me diera cuenta, había detenido a Kentin y lo sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

—Kentin, debes darte cuenta de que él comportamiento que tienes no te está llevando por buen camino. —Rosa le hablo en un tono firme y alto.

—Nosotros somos tus amigos, siempre lo hemos sido y creenos cuando nos preocupamos por ti, no es para molestarte. — Alexy se había colocado a un lado de su hermano. Parecía que Kentin reaccionaria, por unos segundos no había dicho nada. Pero rápidamente empujo a los gemelos para alejarlos de él.

—¡Ustedes son los que no entienden nada! No saben nada de mí, no saben lo que pase en la escuela militar. Evan fue el único que me apoyo, él es importante para mi ¡y me están diciendo que lo olvide!

—Entiendo que te haya ayudado, pero por favor entiende lo que tratamos de decirte. — Rosa trataba de razonar con él mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos para apoyarme.

—Esa faceta de provocador engreído es algo que nunca antes habías demostrado hasta que Evan apareció. Y por lo que vimos en ese antro las dos veces que fuimos es obvio que es él quien te induce a ser así. — Armin parecía molestarse más, pero Alexy lo tomo del hombro para que se hiciera para atrás y se calmara.

—Kentin, por favor, debes aprender a identificar a las personas que sean una buena influencia para ti. Ir provocando gratuitamente a los demás hará que te metas en un aprieto, llegar tarde a clase y responderles a los profesores tampoco es buena idea. Tú no eres así. — Alexy se acercó a él y lo tomo de los hombros, pero se lo quitó de encima con un manotazo.

—¿Quieres que elija? ¡BIEN! Elijo a Evan. Él me entiende mejor y no es tan insoportable como ustedes. — Kentin dio un paso hacia atrás, se le notaba que ya estaba harto de la situación —. Y además, Alexy. Evan nunca te lo dijo porque eres su hermano y quería tener una buena relación contigo, pero en realidad siempre le diste asco.

Eso no lo había visto venir. Después de toda la discusión pensé que se iría y nos dejaría a todos sin importar cuanto tratáramos de hacerle entrar en razón. Pero, sin venir a cuento puso esa cara de superioridad que pone siempre que provoca a alguien.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir? — Alexy se encontraba perplejo, su tono de voz había pasado a ser firme y segura a denotar miedo e inseguridad.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Fue fácil para él darse cuenta de que eres gay, solo hay que ver tus gustos y la forma en que actúas. Desde entonces no ha parado de decirme el asco que te tiene.

Esas palabras parecieron golpearlo fuertemente al pobre Alexy, pude notar como se ponía pálido y su postura se desequilibraba. Armin tomo rápidamente a Kentin del cuello de su camisa, ese ataque hacia su hermano no lo iba a tolerar.

—No te he golpeado solo porque eres mi amigo, así que te doy la oportunidad de disculparte con mi hermano. — Rosa y yo fuimos con Alexy para tratar de ayudarlo, pero este solo se limitaba a mirar fijamente a Kentin.

—¿Por qué debería disculparme? Solo he dicho lo que Evan piensa. — Kentin seguía con su actitud provocadora, algo que solo irritaba más a Armin.

—¡deja esa actitud de mierda y discúlpate! Su paciencia parecía estar al límite, su rostro empezaba a estar rojo de la ira.

—¿Y qué harás si no lo hago? ¿Vas a pegarme? Dudo mucho que me hagas daño, tu solo juegas videojuegos todo el día, ni siquiera haces ejercicio. —Y por una vez sus provocaciones dieron el efecto esperado, Armin le propino un puñetazo en toda la cara. Esto desequilibró un poco a Kentin pero no hizo que cayera al piso, él solo se cubra la zona afectada con su mano.

—Vámonos Alex. — Armin lo abrazo de lado y se lo llevo caminando de regreso al instituto. Rosa se fue tras ellos.

Yo solo me quede parada, mi mirada estaba fija en Kentin y la suya en mí. Pero él ya no me miraba de la forma que siempre me miro, ya no veía amor en sus ojos. Ahora solo veía como el odio que emanaba de ellos se clavaban como estacas en mi a cada segundo que nuestra mirada se mantenía. Hasta que ya no lo pude soportar más y antes de que llorase en frente de él salí corriendo en la misma dirección que mis amigos.

Alexy se encontraba sentado en la acera con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, estaba llorando de la misma forma que había estado llorando yo en estos últimos días. Mientras me acercaba pude escuchar como Rosa trataba de calmarlo.

—No le prestes atención a lo que dijo, él se volvió un idiota que dice cosas sin pensar. —Ella estaba arrodillada frente a él mientras Armin seguía abrazándolo.

—Las palabras no son el problema, lo que me afecta es que haya sido él quien me haya desprestigiado de esa manera. —Su voz salía quebrada y ponía en evidencia su respiración entrecortada.

Quería darle mi apoyo a Alexy, pero no se me ocurría nada para decir. En la infinidad de veces que él me apoyaba y ahora que él lo necesitaba yo me sentía incapaz de ayudarlo. ¿Por qué Kentin tuvo que decir aquello? ¿Por qué Kentin se transformó de esta manera? Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, ya no hay forma que podamos acercarnos a él. Pero no puedo dejarlo así, no puedo simplemente aceptar la derrota y verlo como se autodestruye. Aún debe haber algo que pueda hacer, aún debe haber manera de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Y si la hay, en mi mente apareció la posible solución a todo esto, estoy segura que esto debe funcionar sí o sí. Preferí dejar que Rosa y Armin siguieran con su labor de consuelo y entre corriendo al instituto. Estoy segura que esto funcionara, pero de igual forma estoy segura que Kentin me odiara definitivamente. Esto es golpearlo en su punto débil, esto es un tema sensible para él y yo siempre lo he apoyado para que lo lleve de la mejor manera. Y ahora voy a mandar todo su esfuerzo a la basura, voy a provocar su odio y ya nunca volverá a verme de la misma forma que antes. Esto me hace dudar, me hace querer dar marcha atrás al saber lo que se vendrá si hago esto. Pero al pensar en lo que ocurrirá si no lo hago, me hace aceptar el castigo que obtendré.

Y con mi decisión ya tomada, abrí la puerta de la sala de delegados y me encontré con Nathaniel ordenando algunos papeles en un cajón. Se sorprendió al verme, debe ser porque a estas horas ya no hay nadie.

—Sucrette, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Nathaniel —Tome una última bocanada de aire para darme valor a mí misma —. Necesito que busques el expediente de Kentin y me des el número de teléfono de su padre.

—¿Por qué quieres el número de su padre? Aunque Kentin sea tu amigo no puedo darte información personal que está en los expedientes.

—Por favor, has visto el comportamiento de Kentin estos últimos días, él se está viendo con alguien que es una mala influencia. Ya hemos tratado de hablar con él pero no hay caso. Hace unos días trate de hablar con él y rompió su relación conmigo. Ahora fuimos todos juntos para hacerlo entrar en razón y él ataco verbalmente a Alexy. Ahora están Rosa y Armin tratando de consolarlo en la puerta del instituto. Esta es la última opción que me queda para hacerlo reaccionar, él no puede ignorar a su padre, su opinión es importante para Kentin. —Nath me había escuchado atentamente, mientras que con cada palabra mi voz se quebrantaba un poco más.

—¿Y qué pasará si su padre no puede hacer nada?

—No lo sé, esto es lo último que yo puedo hacer. Si su padre no puede hacer nada entonces… entonces será un caso perdido. —Mi mente no quiere aceptar esta idea, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que ocurriría si eso llegara a suceder.

—Está bien, te daré el número de teléfono. Pero recuerda que los profesores, en especial la directora no deben enterarse.

—Gracias.

Salimos de la sala de delegados y entramos a la de los profesores, Nathaniel me señalo el cajón donde seguro estará el expediente de Kentin y salió a vigilar por si aparecía la directora. Abrí el cajón y me tomo un tiempo encontrar su expediente, pero cuando por fin lo tuve en mis manos lo abrí y con mi teléfono le tome una foto a la hoja donde aparecía el número de teléfono, Nathaniel me estaba diciendo que salga y no tenía tiempo de anotarlo directamente.

Ordene lo mejor que pude y salí corriendo, Nath volvió a cerrar la puerta y nos fuimos rápidamente a la salida. Nos encontramos con los chicos que parecían estar dispuestos a irse, Alexy ya no lloraba pero se le notaban los ojos rojos e hinchados.

—¿Dónde habías ido? —Me pregunto Rosa.

—Fui a buscar la última cosa que podemos hacer por Kentin.

—¿Nathaniel? si esta es tu idea pues espero que sepas alguna arte marcial, las palabras no le entran en la cabeza de forma simple. —Le dijo Armin.

—No, yo solo la ayude a conseguirlo. —Se había tomado su comentario con gracia, pero de inmediato miro a Alexy con preocupación — ¿Estás bien?

—Bueno, estoy mejor que hace unos minutos. —Le respondió Alexy con un pequeño intento de sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Volvió a preguntar Rosa.

—Voy a llamar al padre de Kentin y le explicare todo. —Los tres me miraron sorprendidos, supongo que no esperaban que hiciera algo así. Pero ninguno se opuso a la idea, estoy segura de que también opinan que es lo último que podemos hacer.

—Si vas a hacer eso, quiero estar contigo. —aseguro Armin.

—Yo también, quiero contarle la impresión que tengo de Evan. —dijo Rosa.

—Yo he estado con los profesores y he escuchado lo que dicen acerca de Kentin, yo también voy a ayudar. —Nos apoyó Nath.

—Bien, entonces voy a llamarlo ahora, veré si puede vernos lo más pronto posible. —Saque mi teléfono y vi la foto que le había tomado al expediente, memorice el número y lo maqué.

Estoy segura de que todos han visto al padre de Kentin cuando fue la jornada de puertas abiertas, seguro que saben que es un tipo duro y estricto, pero estoy segura de que podremos hacerle entender nuestra preocupación por Kentin y que él sabrá como hacerle entrar en razón.

Puse el aparato en mi oído y espere mientras el tono de llamada hacia que mi corazón latiera más rápido, y esto es debido a todo lo que Kentin me había contado de su padre y lo nerviosa que me ponía cada vez que lo tenía en frente mío, les agradecía mucho a mis amigos que me hayan dado su apoyo en esto.

—«Hola»

—Hola, ¿estoy hablando con Giles? —Trataba de que en mi voz no se notaran mis nervios, y me ayudo que Rosa se haya acercado a mí para tomar mi mano.

—«Sí, soy yo ¿con quién hablo?»

—Soy Sucrette, ya nos conocemos. Quería hablarle de Kentin.

—«Si, la recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con mi hijo?»

—Si fuera posible me gustaría hablarle en persona, somos varios los que debemos decirle algo.

—«Tengo tiempo libre ahora, ¿Dónde quiere que nos encontremos?»

—¿Conoce la cafetería que está cerca del instituto?

—«Si, estaré allí en media hora»

—Muchas gracias, lo estaremos esperando.

—«Hasta luego»

—Hasta luego. —Colgué la llamada y los mire a todos —. Vendrá a la cafetería en media hora.

—Perfecto, vamos a esperarlo. —Parecía que el humor de Alexy había subido un poco, creo que hablar con él padre de Kentin le daba esperanzas de que todo mejoraría.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la terraza, pedimos todos algo para tomar, aunque no me apetecía demasiado, lo hice solo para que nos permitieran ocupar una de las mesas mientras esperamos.

Mientras pasaban los minutos volvía a replantearme lo que había hecho. Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, lo que voy a hacer me alejara de Kentin definitivamente, él va a odiarme y estoy segura de que me lo hará saber. Pero ya lo he dicho antes, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se destruye.

Vi llegar a Giles a lo lejos, me levante de mi asiento y le hice una seña para que me viera y se acechara. Cuando ya estuvo frente a nosotros nos saludó y les presente a mis amigos, se sentó firme y apoyo los antebrazos en el borde de la mesa. Una camarera se acercó a preguntarle si quería ordenar algo, a lo que desistió amablemente.

—¿De qué quieren hablarme? —Su tono de voz junto con su presencia me intimidaban un poco, pero tenía a rosa a mi lado y ambas nos tomamos de las manos por debajo de la mesa, ella parecía estar igual de nerviosa que yo.

—Bueno —comencé hablando yo—. últimamente la actitud de Kentin ha cambiado bastante, se mete en líos muy a menudo y eso es debido a que él se ve con alguien que es una mala influencia para él.

—¿Qué es lo que tratan de decirme? —Debido a que siempre lo he visto con una expresión seria, no podría decir si la que veo ahora es la misma o si está comenzando a molestarse. En cualquier caso es difícil para mí explicarle todo lo que Kentin ha hecho.

—Hay que empezar a explicar desde el principio. —Puso orden Nath—. Armin, Alexy, Sucrette. Ustedes son los que conocen esa parte de la historia.

—Yo comienzo —hablo Alexy—. En parte conocemos a la persona que influye negativamente en Kentin, se llama Evan. Nos enteramos hace unas semanas que él es nuestro hermano mayor, y por casualidad Kentin estaba allí en ese momento.

—Él nos contó que Evan es su mejor amigo de la escuela militar, eso nos hizo tener en su momento una mejor opinión de Evan, pero rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de que… es un imbécil. —Continuó la explicación Armin.

—Comprobamos esto cuando nos invitó a un club nocturno, al cual también asistiría Kentin. — Alexy estaba explicando hasta que Giles lo interrumpió.

—Espera un momento, Kentin nunca me pidió permiso para ir a un club nocturno.

—Eso puedo explicárselo yo. —Me ponía nerviosa al pensar que iba a admitir que le he mentido para encubrirlo—. Aquella vez en que nos cruzamos en la calle hace unas semanas, usted me había dicho que le diera un mensaje a Kentin cuando se reuniera conmigo aquella noche. —Giles me miraba fijamente, ya debe saber lo que voy a decir—. Por favor comprenda que no quería mentirle, sabía que Kentin iría a ese club en la noche, pero en ese momento no sabía qué tipo de persona es Evan, si lo hubiera sabido le habría dicho la verdad desde un principio.

—Está bien, acepto tu explicación. ¿Qué ocurrió esa noche? —Debería sentirme más calmada, pero apuesto a que él no es alguien que olvida las cosas tan fácil.

—Esa noche fue muy incómodo para nosotros. —continuó Alexy—. Primero que nada no sabíamos que el lugar prohibía la entrada a menores de edad. Y durante toda la noche descubrimos que Evan se divierte provocando gratuitamente a otros hombres.

—Y Kentin se divertía siguiéndole el juego y respaldándole cada vez que fuera necesario. Habrían provocado una pelea, de no ser porque le pedimos a Evan que nos llevara de regreso a casa. — Armin parecía no ser suave con lo que decía, aún debe seguir enojado por su pelea con Kentin.

—¿Puedo agregar algo? —Interrumpió Rosa, a lo que Giles le dio el permiso—. Aquella mañana había quedado con Sucrette en el centro comercial. En un momento nos encontramos con Evan y él intento abordarme de una manera muy vulgar, y Kentin no parecía tener intención de ayudarme, en lugar de eso defendió a su amigo y se mofó de nosotras antes de irse.

Me es difícil adivinar lo que Giles está pensando, tiene un semblante serio tan entrenado que parece difícil perturbarlo. Sin embargo por sus puños apretados y los músculos de sus brazos tensos se nota su esfuerzo por contenerse. Para su desgracia solo es el principio de la historia, espero que no explote de ira en frente de nosotros.

—A partir de ese día comenzamos a notar un cambio en el comportamiento de Kentin, aparte de provocar al resto de personas en el instituto, llegaba tarde a varias clases, le respondía de forma maleducada a los profesores. Lo han hecho salir de clase y le han impuesto castigos debido a eso, pero él parecía pasarlo bien todo el tiempo. —Le comenté.

—El fin de semana siguiente Evan nos volvió a invitar al mismo club, sabíamos que Kentin también iría y no queríamos que se metiera en una pelea, por lo que fuimos nosotros tres para sacarlo de allí. Sucrette intento hablar con él, pero no quiso escucharla y termino haciéndola llorar aquella noche —. Continúo Alexy.

—Nosotros ya no quisimos ver a Evan, pero por más que le dijéramos a Kentin que él era mala influencia no nos hacía caso. Seguía diciendo que él lo había ayudado mucho cuando estaba en la escuela militar. —Le siguió Armin. Giles estaba escuchando atentamente cada cosa que decíamos, no nos interrumpía y dejaba que nos desenvolviéramos en la explicación a nuestra manera.

—Señor. —Le llamo la atención Nathaniel—. Soy el delegado principal del instituto, he estado en varias ocasiones con los profesores y he oído sus opiniones con respecto a Kentin. La profesora Delanay dirige la clase de ciencias, ella es conocida por ser alguien estricta que no tolera faltas; ha mencionado que el comportamiento de Kentin le decepciona y ha estado proponiendo estos últimos días nuevas formas de castigarlo para tratar de cambiar esto. El profesor Farrés da clase de historia, al ser su clase la primera del día han habido varias ocasiones en las que Kentin ha faltado, o ha llegado muy tarde y responde de manera maleducada cuando le piden un justificante. Entre otros profesores han hablado con la directora para debatir que hacer con su carácter. Justamente hoy hablaban de llamarlo a usted para citarlo a una charla con los profesores y la directora.

Al terminar de hablar nos miró a todos, ahora solo quedaba una cosa por contar, pero era un tema tan reciente que me costaría hablarlo. En especial teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le afecto a Alexy. No ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que la herida sane adecuadamente.

—Tú eres Alexy. —Le señalo y él le respondió esperando su pregunta—. Tienes los ojos hinchados, has estado llorando. —Eso parecía una afirmación en lugar de una pregunta—. Dime ¿fue por culpa de Kentin?

—Sí, señor. —Alexy parecía pensar mucho en lo que iba a decir—. Kentin es mi mejor amigo desde el primer día que volvió de la escuela militar. Siempre hemos estado juntos y siempre he tratado de ayudarlo con lo que sea que necesite. Hoy volvimos a intentar razonar con él, pero aún seguía en la misma postura, y en lugar de escucharnos desprestigio nuestra amistad de la peor manera.

Aunque tratara de evitarlo, su voz se salía de tono en algunos momentos, se notaba como estaba tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Armin paso su mano por su espalda para ayudarlo a calmarse. Giles no decía nada, y eso me ponía bastante nerviosa, me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa de todo esto.

—Sucrette. —Me sobresalte cuando me llamó, pero me mantuve a la espera de su pregunta—. La primera vez que Kentin te utilizo para salir a ese club ¿fue el día en el que nos encontramos por la calle?

— sí, señor.

—Entonces, las veces anteriores en las que él me decía que saldría contigo fueron ciertas.

—Así es.

—¿Qué relación tienes con mi hijo? —Su pregunta me sorprendió, y Rosa debió haberlo notado porque apreté su mano con fuerza. Sin embargo, pude sentir como una daga invisible volvía a colocarse en mi pecho cuando me di cuenta de la respuesta que debía darle.

—Teníamos una relación de pareja. Pero la semana pasada, cuando fuimos nosotros tres al club a buscar a Kentin, él se molestó conmigo y cortó la relación.

—Lamento oír eso. —Cerro los ojos por un momento— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen que decirme?

—En realidad no. Kentin es nuestro mejor amigo, nos preocupamos mucho por él y solo queremos que este bien. Hemos estado estas últimas semanas pensando en todo lo que podemos hacer para que entre en razón, y las hemos probado todas. No quería llegar al punto de llamarlo a usted para contarle todo lo que ha escuchado, y no me malentienda, sé que si hubiéramos hecho esto antes el problema se solucionaría rápido. Pero en todo el tiempo que he estado junto a Kentin, me ha contado lo importante que es usted para él, me ha dicho lo mucho que le importa su opinión y que usted piense que está haciendo las cosas bien. Él quiere que usted llegue a sentirse orgulloso. Pero ahora está bajo la influencia de Evan y está tirando todo ese esfuerzo a la basura. Solo me gustaría pedirle una cosa, sea comprensivo con Kentin, no es su culpa estar confundido y confiar ciegamente en la persona que lo ha ayudado en un momento de su vida. Él está atrapado en esa situación y necesita que le abran los ojos para que pueda salir por su cuenta y mejorar.

Mi voz había salido firme y segura, si esta es la última oportunidad que tendré de hacer algo por Kentin, entonces voy a hacerlo bien. Quería que su padre comprenda lo mucho que me preocupa esta situación, y también lo mucho que deseo el bienestar de Kentin. Solo espero que Giles lo comprenda, espero que no se enfade demasiado con Kentin y espero que esto no arruine su relación.

Finalmente nos agradeció el haberle contado las cosas, se despidió de todos y se fue del lugar. Ya se había hecho tarde y nosotros también nos despedimos. Alexy se despidió prometiendo que el lunes estaría de regreso con un buen ánimo. Yo por mi parte no podía decir lo mismo, la reacción que va a tener Kentin con todo eso me inquieta, no quiero que me odie, no quiero que se aleje de mí, no quiero que cada vez que nos crucemos me vea con deprecio.

Así pase todo el fin de semana, al igual que el anterior me encontraba al pendiente de mi teléfono por alguna señal de Kentin, aunque no sé qué es lo que haría si eso llegase a ocurrir. Para estos momentos él debe estar odiándome, debe pensar que soy peor que Amber.

En la mañana del lunes salí de mi casa con la idea constante de faltar a clase, no quiero ir, pero no puedo evitar esta situación por siempre. Atravesé el parque y al salir me encontré con Armin, Alexy y Rosa. Me sonrieron al verme llegar y me apresure en ir con ellos.

—¿Qué hacen por aquí?

—Pensamos que sería mejor si llegamos todos juntos al instituto. —Me sonrió Alexy, no puedo decir que es el mismo de siempre, pero sin duda se lo ve mejor que antes.

—Si nos encontramos con Kentin es mejor que sea estando todos juntos, no le sera tan fácil atacarnos así. —Armin se mantenía al lado de Alexy, no iba a dejar que lo insultaran de nuevo.

—¿Estas lista? —Se acercó Rosa, yo le sonreí con tristeza.

—Si esperamos a que este lista, entonces no iremos nunca al instituto. —Los chicos se rieron de mi comentario, Rosa me sonrió de manera y tierna y me tomo de la mano.

—No te preocupes, estamos todos juntos.

Sin decir nada más nos dirigimos al instituto, rosa había enlazado su brazo con el mío mientras que los chicos caminaban juntos, sus miradas se cruzaban en ciertas ocasiones, pero no se decían nada. No era necesario decirse nada, ante cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir nos apoyaremos, si Kentin viene a atacarnos le haremos frente y continuaremos tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. No lo dejaremos solo, no importa lo mucho que intente alejarnos, sabemos que él en realidad nos quiere y cuando toda esta tormenta pase nos agradecerá el habernos quedado con él y nos pedirá disculpas por su comportamiento.

No tardamos mucho en llegar y Rosa prácticamente me empuja para que entrase, si fuera por mí me quedaría allí parada. Sin embargo, en los minutos anteriores a las clases no nos encontramos con Kentin, tampoco nos habíamos molestado en buscarlo, no sabíamos cómo reaccionaría.

Al comenzar la clase del señor Farrés lo vimos sentado en el banco más apartado de la clase, estaba echado sobre la mesa escondiendo su rostro con sus brazos. Apenas levanto la vista cuando la clase comenzó, pero volvió a pegarla a la mesa después de un rato. Así se mantuvo durante toda la clase, y me pareció extraño que el señor Farrés no le llamara la atención. Al terminar la clase me levante de inmediato para hablar con él, quería saber lo que le ocurría.

— ¿Kentin? —Lo sorprendí mientras tomaba todas sus cosas, me miro con una expresión que me encogió el corazón, no era nada de lo que esperaba. En su rostro pude ver la mezcla de a sorpresa, la tristeza y el cansancio. Parecía haber vivido muchas emociones en un solo fin de semana.

Quise abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero él fue más rápido y salió corriendo del aula. Rosa y los demás estaban viendo la escena, se habían mantenido al margen de la situación y esperaban ver la reacción de Kentin. Ninguno de nosotros entendía la razón de este comportamiento, estábamos cien por ciento seguros de que estaría súper enfadado, o que al menos seguiría con su actitud desagradable, pero nuevamente dio un giro inesperado y tenemos aquí a otro Kentin que no había visto, alguien que es esquivo con todo el mundo, que prefiere salir corriendo cada vez que alguien se le acerca a hablar y que se nota en su rostro el malestar emocional del cual sufre.

Durante el almuerzo en el comedor, Peggy nos comentó que esta mañana había visto a los padres de Kentin salir de la sala de profesores, al parecer ellos se habían ido minutos antes de que llegáramos y habían estado hablando con los profesores. Eso me explicaría porque el señor Farrés no le llamo la atención esta mañana, aunque eso solo aumenta mi curiosidad de saber de qué hablaron todos ellos. Pero Peggy llego cuando ya estaban saliendo, no pudo decirnos nada más acerca de la noticia, aparte de su notable frustración por no llegar temprano.

En mitad de la última clase llamaron a Kentin al despacho de la directora, en cuanto salió todos comenzaron a cuchichear y, como no, Peggy pidió excusarse para ir al baño, pero doña Delanay no se dejó engañar y le ordeno quedarse en su sitio. Faltaban cuarenta minutos para que termine la clase y en todo ese tiempo Kentin no regreso de su charla con la directora. Al terminar la clase todos se iban a su casa, la escuela se vaciaba rápidamente y Kentin seguía sin salir. Me había asegurado de encontrármelo ya que tome las cosas que dejo en la mesa y me quede esperándolo en la puerta del instituto.

Armin y Alexy se fueron primero, debido al castigo de Armin no podían quedarse mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Rosa se quedó conmigo el tiempo que pudo, pero tuvo que irse a encontrarse con Leigh. Así que me encontraba sola en la puerta del instituto, con mi mochila en mi espalda y la de Kentin en mis manos. Ya no quedaba casi nadie dentro del instituto, solo veía como de vez en cuando, comenzaba a pensar que Kentin ya se ha ido a su casa hace mucho tiempo, pero dudo que lo haga sin haber buscado su mochila.

—¡Sucrette! —Levante la vista sorprendida, después de todo lo ocurrido no esperaba encontrármelo a él aquí mismo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Evan estaba frente a mí con una expresión de perro abandonado. Pero no quiero que vuelva a llenarle la cabeza a Kentin con sus ideas, no quiero dejar que ambos se encuentren.

—Eh tranquila, vine a ver a Kentin. Pensé que llegaba tarde, pero al verte aquí creo que aun puedo encontrarlo. —Guarde silencio fusilándolo con la mirada, después de las cosas que le dije en la discoteca él sigue queriendo acercarse a él. —Oye, lamento lo que ocurrió la última vez que nos vimos, comprendo que te haya molestado lo que viste aquella noche, ¡pero te prometo que mi comportamiento no es así! Solo fue una ocasión de una sola noche, no soy así todo el tiempo y no le incito a Kentin a actuar así, solo nos divertíamos.

En serio me irrita, es exactamente lo que dijo Armin hace unos días, te llena la cabeza de disculpas pero sigue siendo un imbécil. Si cree que voy a creerme todo lo que me dice está equivocado, no tuve el tiempo de decirle todo lo que pensaba en la discoteca, pero ahora se lo voy a dejar bastante en claro.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? —Di un pequeño salto al ser interrumpida por aquella potente voz, a unos metros se encontraban Giles junto con Manon quienes se acercaban rápidamente en pose amenazante.

—Usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí, ya le habíamos pedido que no se acerque a mi hijo —. A pesar de que la apariencia de Manon denote ser una persona frágil, no es alguien que se deja pisotear y mucho menos a un ser querido.

—Ya te he advertido lo que ocurrirá si no te alejas de una vez. —No creo que la amenaza de Giles fuera molerlo a golpes, no parece ser el tipo de persona que resuelve así las cosas.

—¡Ya lo sé! Solo pensaba hablar con Kentin. Eso no es nada malo. —Evan se alejaba a medida que ellos se acercaban. Aquí hay algo que no entiendo, no quiero creer que la amenaza que hay aquí en medio sea una pelea, debe haber algo que no me estoy enterando.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, mantente alejado y no te pasaran cosas peores. —Aquella ultima amenaza de Giles hizo que Evan se fuera de una vez.

Me había encontrado observando la escena a un lado sin decir nada, los padres de Kentin se habían quedado observando como Evan se alejaba, asegurándose que no regresara.

—Sucrette —Pude sentir como mi corazón había dado un salto. A mi lado, manteniéndose al margen de la escena, se encontraba Kentin. Su rostro era el mismo que esta mañana, tal vez mas deprimido por presenciar cómo sus padres ahuyentaban a Evan.

Había querido hablar con él durante todo el día, y ahora que lo tengo en frente no sabía que decir, la situación de recién hizo que todo este tiempo pensando en que decir se borrara para siempre. A pesar de estar nerviosa no iba a perder mi oportunidad de demostrarle a Kentin que aún me preocupo por él, y que seguiré a su lado a pesar de todo.

Es por eso que me acerque a él, le mostré mi mejor sonrisa y le tendí la mochila, quería decirle algo, pero no sabía qué, es por eso que trataba de hacer tiempo. Pero no fue necesario, Kentin ignoro por completo la mochila y me abrazo de repente.

Me sorprendió su reacción, pero no le hice esperar mi respuesta. Correspondí a su abrazo con un gran entusiasmo y el amor que tanto tiempo había estado deseando demostrarle. Él por su parte me abrazaba con firmeza, me apegaba a su cuerpo y escondía su rostro en mi hombro.

—Lo siento. —Comenzó a decir débilmente sin dejar de abrazarme. —Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. —Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, la fuerza en su abrazo era más fuerte y podía notar como su respiración se profundizaba.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, esto es mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado, de todas las cosas que creí que ocurriría esto es mil veces mejor y nunca habría imaginado que Kentin se acercara para disculparse de esta forma. Me separe levemente de él para sujetar su rostro entre mis manos y poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre hare lo que sea para que estés bien. No lo olvides. —Pensaba decir más cosas, pero Kentin silencio las palabras con un beso repentino. No duro todo el tiempo que me hubiera gustado, pero fue lo más hermoso que ha ocurrido en todo el día.

El padre de Kentin llamo nuestra atención, me había olvidado que estaban ellos ahí. Solté a Kentin mientras la vergüenza me hacía sonrojar, pero él tomo mi mano mientras me brindaba una tierna sonrisa.

—Me alegro por ustedes chicos. —Su madre parecía estar encantada por nuestra reconciliación—. Sucrette gracias por haberte preocupado tanto por Kentin, eres una chica estupenda y sé que Kentin te ama mucho.

—¿Dónde está el resto de tus amigos? —Me pregunto Giles.

—Ya se han ido. —Kentin apretaba su mano al oír la mención del resto, supongo que también debe estar apenado. Reconocer que te equivocaste y pedir disculpas después de ver el daño que has hecho no debe ser fácil.

—Entonces hágales saber que estoy agradecido que hayan hablado conmigo, y les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por ayudar a mi hijo. —La presencia de Giles siempre me había dado la impresión de ser alguien sumamente estricto, pero ahora siento que puede llegar a ser comprensivo y que siempre estará buscando el bienestar de su familia.

—Kentin, nosotros nos iremos, no tardes mucho en ir a casa. —Ella tomo la mano de su esposo y se fueron caminando hacia su hogar, ahora si me había quedado a solas con Kentin. Lo mire con una gran felicidad, pero también con una gran duda.

—¿Qué pasa? — me pregunto al notar mi expresión.

—Quisiera preguntarte algo ¿puedo? —Kentin asintió. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que por fin abrieras los ojos? —Desvió la mirada, pero no dejo de tener sus dedos entrelazados con los míos—. Perdón, creo que no debí preguntar.

—No, está bien. Sabía que ibas a preguntarme algo así. —Se tomó su tiempo antes de dar un fuerte suspiro—. Mi padre tiene un cargo superior en el ejército, no le costó mucho averiguar cosas sobre Evan y demostrarme que no es quien creía que es.

Su semblante se había enturbiado, se nota que todo esto le afecto bastante. Tenía ganas de preguntarle por cada detalle, pero preferí guardar silencio y dejar que Kentin se relaje y me cuente lo que pasó a su manera.

—Evan estaba aquí porque fue suspendido por unos meses en el servicio militar, debido a que cometió muchas faltas en el reglamento de disciplina, entre otras más. Mi padre, al estar en un cargo superior puede encargarse de que aumenten su tiempo de suspensión o lo den de baja directamente. —Ahora podía comprender mejor las amenazas que se manejaban durante la discusión, Evan no quiere que lo echen del ejército. Enterarse de todo esto debió afectarle a Kentin, así que lo abrace fuertemente para tratar de reconfortarlo.

Él me abrazo casi con la misma fuerza de antes, este afecto de su parte es lo que más extrañaba, ahora el miedo que sentía al pensar que él me odiaría me da hasta gracia. En verdad estaba muy asustada, en verdad estaba a punto de llorar al pensar que nunca más podría abrazarlo con tanto afecto y demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos.

Ahora el problema por fin se ha acabado, Kentin ha visto con sus propios ojos el tipo de persona que es Evan y ha decidido por su propia cuenta alejarse de él, y es mejor así. Es la mejor forma que pudo haber de solucionar las cosas.

Al finalizar nuestro abrazo decidimos pasar unos momentos juntos en el parque, así que nos acostamos bajo la sombra de un árbol y disfrutamos de la compañía del otro sin que nadie nos molestara. Este es nuestro momento, esta es nuestra reconciliación y fue lo mejor que he vivido hasta ahora.

Al cabo de media hora Kentin se fue, a pesar de que su madre le había dado permiso de estar afuera, él estaba castigado por un buen tiempo y no quería jugar con la paciencia de su padre. Nos despedimos con un último beso, uno largo y lleno del amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Lleno de la pasión de nuestros corazones y lleno de todos los sentimientos que sentimos por el otro. Con este beso todo lo ocurrido, todas las peleas, todas las malas memorias se borraban. A partir de ahora solo habrán buenos recuerdos, buenas emociones y también habrán muchas nuevas emociones que sentiremos por el otro.

Sé que tendremos nuevas peleas, nuevas discusiones, nuevas opiniones que se chocan entre sí. Pero de eso se trata también una relación, somos dos personas con nuestros defectos. Es imposible que estemos de acuerdo todo el tiempo, y es muy probable que se presenten entre nosotros problemas que debamos resolver. Pero tengo la certeza de que sabremos cómo salir adelante, sabremos perdonarnos y encontrar muchas más razones para amarnos.

Quien sabe, quizás en el próximo conflicto que tengamos sea él quien deba ayudarme a mi.


End file.
